Solve for $x$ : $6x - 8 = 3x + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(6x - 8) - 3x = (3x + 3) - 3x$ $3x - 8 = 3$ Add $8$ to both sides: $(3x - 8) + 8 = 3 + 8$ $3x = 11$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{11}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{3}$